mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Appearifier
An Appearifier is a matter transporter device found in several locations in Homestuck. It is first seen in the "triangley fractal room" in the skyship base. The Helipod Base has a similar device with a different symbol and an opposite function: the Sendificator. Furthermore, a device exists that can act as both a Sendificator and an Appearifier, the Transmaterializer. The concept was first introduced as the in Jailbreak. Function Its general purpose is to teleport an object to the platform near it. It is unknown if the platform is necessary for its function, or merely serves as an indicator where the item will appear. Any object located in the space and time specified by the user will be transported to the Appearifier's platform when the machine is activated, as long the correct time and place are entered into the device and it does not cause a time paradox. Attempting to transport something from the past that would cause a paradox instead creates a "gelatinous ghost" of the object which will quickly dissolve into a pile of sludge. It is not yet known what exactly would be considered a paradoxical object, though it seems to be any object that has already been interacted with in the present time line. The nature of the gel of the 'ghost objects' is unknown. All that is known about it is that it's very unappetizing. It is possible to use the science of Ectobiology to create a clone of what you had tried to appearify from its ghost sludge, but if a perfect paradox clone of a person is created, the clone is fated to become the original being which you paradox cloned in the first place. Appearance and Interface In total there have been four slightly different types of Appearifiers so far, not counting the transmaterializer. Skyship Base The Appearifier features two monitors; one shows a diagram of the Earth, while the other shows the world of Sburb, with four planets, each with seven gates separating them from Skaia. A switch on the panel seems to allow the user to switch between the monitors (and thus presumably appearify things from the Incipisphere), but the switch requires the Windswept Questant's Spirograph Key. Otherwise it is controlled by four knobs and three buttons on its console. The knobs are: *Latitude, indicated by horizontal line icon. *Longitude, indicated by vertical line icon. *Altitude, indicated by a mountain icon. *Time, indicated by a clock icon. The buttons are: *The Sburb Logo, a green button which sets the coordinate's date to April 13th, 2009 and to unknown coordinates (probably the former location of John's house). *The Triangley Fractal, a blue button that initiates the appearification. *The map of the base, a green button that sets the coordinates to center on the ladder of the base (which was "44.517677, -74.821422, 341.3" before the Base launched) It is unknown what the Appearifier considers '0' in regards to latitude, longitude, and altitude, though it's easy to assume that it's the equator, the prime meridian, and sea level respectively. The distances on the Appearifier seem to be measured in meters (which the Vagabond understands due to his trusty ). Given this, the ladder of the base is only a little over 87 meters from the origin of the coordinates. This Appearifier does not appear to be linked to any Ectobiology apparatus, and is one of the few appearifiers that isn't locked on a particular character. Before being reset, the Appearifier was aimed at -0.955766 north, -174.759521 west, 2491.3 meters, on April 13, 2009, at 12:30:00pm local time. Plotted on the Earth (using modern geographic co-ordinates), the latitude and longitude are placed in a nondescript portion of the Pacific Ocean northeast of Australia, with no nearby land masses. (I.E. exactly where Frog Temple Island/Jade's House would be on the Homestuck version of Earth.) However, when the Vagabond activated the machine with these coordinates, it appearified a Pumpkin that was in Jade Harley's greenhouse - had Jade been awake, the Appearifier may have appearified her head instead. Skaia Net Laboratory This Appearifier seems to have been an arcade machine at one point, the technology inside has been replaced with appearifier parts but the outside is mostly unaltered. The screen can actually be used to see the current time and space settings. A time stamp is present in the upper right screen and a red crosshairs can be used to "aim". Presumably the crosshairs is moved with the joy-stick, but it was locked onto Jaspers and unable to be moved. It is attached to a simple (and faulty) ectobiology machine. This Appearifier also exists in the post-scratch universe. This time it is locked onto Roxy's Mom or potentially Rose Lalonde. Roxy can not see the screen though because it is blacked out except for the crosshairs. Ectobiology Lab The Ectobiology Lab's appearifier features 4 screens, each featuring its own red crosshairs, able to be locked onto a different target. It is at the center of an advanced ectobiology equipment capable of combining the genetic information of multiple Paradox Ghost Imprints. It features following interface parts: * On the very right, four small green buttons arranged in a square, used to access each screen. * Directly right to it, a joy-stick, presumably used to move the crosshairs (again this does not work due to each being locked onto a specific person). * In the middle a large blue button, used to activate the appearification process. * On the right a green button with a dna symbol on it, used to splice the collected genetic material. A similar one exists in the trolls' session, but only the ectobiology parts of it have been seen. Presumably it has 12 screens. Frog Temple The Appearifier found in the Frog Temple is largely identical to the one in the Ectobiology lab, but only features one screen, and consequently no four small green buttons to switch between screens. Instead it features a slit to input a genetic code in written form, that can then be spliced with ecto slime. A similar one exists in the trolls' session, but with two screens. Its location is unknown Portable Appearifier Roxy Lalonde owns a portable appearifier in the shape of a small red gun that was made by Crockercorp. It appearifies objects to wherever she aims with the gun. Limitations It is unknown if the device has volume, mass, or temporal limitations. The Appearifier is precise enough to free Serenity from her amber prison, while being wide enough to appearify the entire chunk of amber, firefly and all, only seconds before. It was also able to remove all six grates from the underground base's entrance despite them not being in contact with one another. The convenience of these operations seems to suggest some level of context sensitivity. However, the teleported bars of the grate are approximately the size of the platform. We can assume half an oblate (?) spheroid the radius of which is equal to that of the radius of the platform and the height radius equal to the distance between the emitter and the platform. Objects teleported but not wholly contained within the teleport field show severe side effects. The bars of the grate, for instance, are glowing white hot at their ends, possibly due to stress from being torn away from the adjoining matter. The density of the material may affect how much energy is imparted to it during the sub-molecular disjointing process. It cannot "deappearify" objects and you should feel bad for even thinking such idiotic thoughts. This means that the user is unable to teleport objects from the appearifier to any place in space or time; objects must be removed manually. It also means that any objects that get appearified, purposefully or not, can't be sent back. (A Sendificator fulfills this purpose.) It is unknown what powers the Appearifier, but Uranium seems a likely candidate as it powers the bases in general and also the transmaterializers. Category:Homestuck concepts